Addie's Bed Time Story
by poegrrll
Summary: While the dads are out on the town Jean Grey tells Addie the story of "Little Red"


Fic: Addie's Bedtime Story

Fic: Addie's Bedtime Story

By Poe

Pairing: Logan/Remy

Disclaimer: Logan Remy & Jean do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel comics but Addie belongs to me & my best friend Dame.

Feedback is appreciated

The mansion was dark and quiet as everyone was either on a mission or out on the town. Addie had her pink Hello Kitty nightgown in her bed waiting for her bedtime story. Her latest babysitter came in her long red hair flashed in the moonlight as Addie clapped her hands joyfully togather. "Hiya Mrs Summers I'm ready for my bedtime story." Jean sat down & sighed "Don't you ever get tired of your stories Addie Lynn?"

Touching the child's cheek gently she reached up for one of her many story books as Addie stopped her "No please tell me a story." Smiling Jean put the story book away & sat down on the edge of the young girl's bed and closed her eyes for a brief moment and finally thought of a story.

"Once upon a time..." Addie shook her hand frantically as Jean opened up her eyes. "That's not how it goes Mrs Summers it starts out once upon a freakin time..just like Daddy would tell it." Jean gave a soft laugh as Addie snuggled into her bed

"Once upon a freakin time." she started again "There was a gorgeous Cajun man by the name of Little Red. His papa had told him that the wonderful Professor who lived on the other side of the magical woods was very ill and he had a basket of goodies that he couldn't give to the Professor right now so he said to Little Red "You have to take this basket to the Professor Little Red but be careful of the wild animals who live in the magical woods".

Little Red promised that he would be careful & stay on the path.He put on his red leather chaps on and went out the door. He came to the beginning of the magical forest and shuddered a little cause he was a little afraid. None of the wild animals scared him as much as The Big Bad Feral who had gobbled up a lot of people & didn't leave anything for the powerful woodsman to find.

Little Red walked down a clear path that was well lighted. Within 15 minutes he found some pretty flowers along another path and had picked then fell asleep. When he awoke the darkness had caught him unaware. He looked around and saw another path "Mabbe that will take me to the Professor's house." He walked down the path as it got darker and darker.

Suddenly he heard a deep growl in front of him he stopped and said "Who are you?" The animal came over to him & said almost in a purr "Why if it isn't Little Red." He fell to trembling as a hairy black feral came over to him "Don't be afraid darlin. Where ya headin off too?" Little Red came over to him cautiously and said "I'm going to the Professor's house to give him this basket of goodies."

The Big Bad Feral licked his chops & thought for a moment for although he was an animal he was very smart. "Well I know a short cut Little Red it's in that path. It won't take  
ya very long ta get there." He smiled at the Big Bad Feral and went on the path that he said. But The Big Bad Feral took off through the woods and got to the Professor's house quicker

then Little Red and ate the Professor up & put on his suit and climbed into bed.

A few seconds later Little Red got to the Professor's house and knocked on the door "Who is it?" The Big Bad Feral called out "It's Little Red Professor." He opened up the door & came into the Professor's bedroom and sat down. The Big Bad Feral looked at Little Red with hungry apprecaive eyes. "My Professor what big blue eyes you have!"

"All the better to appreciate cha darlin." Little Red stood up & touched the black tuffs of his hair "And Professor how luxiourious is your hair!" The Big Bad Feral touched his cheek "All the more to touch ya with darlin." Little Red giggled "My Professor what kissable lips you have." The Big Bad Feral took off the Professor's suit "All the better to kiss ya little red." And with that..."

Jean stopped & looked at the little girl who was sound asleep. She slowly got up & kissed Addie on the  
cheek "Good night Addie sweet dreams. Your daddy and papa will be home soon" She could feel her cheeks flushed red with a small smile on her face. Closing the door behind her she turned on the nightlight and left the room.

The End


End file.
